An Eventful Speech
by peripateticDisposition
Summary: This is a short one-shot in which England manages to snatch the DADA spot from Moody, and France comes to visit. There is FrUK. And no, this is not intended as a crack-fic. Enjoy! R&R -[PD]


**Author's Note: This is just a small plot bunny I had, and decided to share. There is some FrUK, so there is homosexuality. Enjoy! No flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content, character, places, etc. shown below. Only the plot is mine, though I'm sure there are others like this.**

England, now known as Arthur Kirkland, was strolling along the edge of a giant lake. He had managed to snatch the DADA position at Hogwarts. Arthur could feel that Voldemort was rising, and with all the commotion of the Triwizard Tournament and the Quidditch World Cup, now would be the perfect time. He doubted Voldemort would be able to defeat any of the nations, himself included, but the humans, both muggle and magic, were extremely vulnerable. He shook his head, trying to clear such thoughts from his head.

"Arthur, my boy!" called out a kind voice. The man in question turned around, and faced the other man approaching him.

"Albus," greeted Arthur with a nod of his head. "What is it?"

Albus smiled broadly and said, "Well, I was wondering if you could make some sort of grand introduction tomorrow when the students arrive. To keep their mind off of the events that occurred at the Quidditch World Cup." At this, both men sobered a little, before Albus continued, "Perhaps, you could delay your arrival a bit, then burst in. Give them something wonder about."

Arthur thought this over, before stating approvingly, "Yes, that is a great idea! Let's hope this works."

Albus chuckled an nodded, before walking away with a wave. Arthur was left to ponder how he could possibly make this work.

. . .

Albus had been halfway through his speech when he gave the signal to Arthur. They had discussed earlier that day what to do, and had come up with a signal for when Arthur was to enter.

"…instead, this year, we will be hosting,"Albus had just barely finished saying the word "hosting" when the Grand Hall's doors were flung open. Crackles of color trailed behind a man wearing black cloak. A hood attached to the cloak covered the top three quarters of his face. The only thing visible was a vicious smile spread across his face.

With a smooth tone (which had some boys and girls swooning), he said, "Hello, Albus."

Albus smiled kindly and told the students, "This, is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur pulled down his hood, and the students started whispering as he made his way to the staffing table.

"Who is he?"

"What happened to his eyebrows?"

"Maybe a potions accident…"

"He's so hot!"

Arthur twitched slightly, at the comments. His eyebrows were completely natural! And these kids were (appearance-wise) at least 10 years younger than him! The fucking brats. Besides! He was taken. He twitched again at the thought of his partner. He loved him, but…

Albus chuckled lightly, patting Arthur on the arm, as if sensing his thoughts. He had met Arthur's partner, who was…flamboyant…to say the least. The Frenchman was extremely outgoing and, ah, perverted.

Arthur was extremely glad that he hadn't told Francis (France) where he was going. That would be a disaster.

Albus had just finished his speech (the students now crazed at the thought of the Triwizard Tournament) when the doors were thrown open for the second time this night, only, this time, it wasn't planned.

"Angleterre, mon petit lapin! Why did you leave me with that dreadful Amerique?!" A dramatic voice with a heavy French accent rang out.

Arthur was less than pleased to be interrupted, even less so by his frog of a husband. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Francis?!" he hissed. Francis swaggered up to him, grabbed his arm, planting a kiss on his mouth, and dragged him out the door. Whispers started anew with even more vigor than previously.

"Does this mean Professor Kirkland is gay?"

"Well, duh!"

"Oh my god, they're so cute!"

"I can't believe it!"

This continued for a while, before Albus ordered everyone to bed. "Well," he mused to himself. "This is certainly going to be an exciting year." He walked back to his office, chuckling slightly at the sound of Arthur and Francis arguing loudly.


End file.
